la diosa del destino y la diosa de los recuerdos
by Reynadraki
Summary: Thalía Laifayson al principio vive una vida aburrida hasta que descubre que Loki en realidad esta vivo y en prisión, Jane es convertida en una diosa y se revelan diversos misterios, una amenaza nueva los asecha, necesitarán toda la ayuda posible, ¿será que Lyra y Thor se reconcilien con Loki y Thalía a tiempo?
1. Capítulo 0: personajes

**Hola!, ya me acostumbre a saludar asi *risas*, bueno, esta es mi primer historia de Thor, en la que mi OC será como la contraparte femenina de Loki, es todo lo que les voy a decir, de acuerdo?, no me gusta adelantar para nada, antes pondré una serie de los personajes que saldrán, solo los principales, ok?, aquí les van:**

**Capítulo 0: Personajes.**

_Thor Odinson_: príncipe de Asgard y legítimo rey

_ 2.-Odin_: rey de Asgard

_ 3.-Frigga_: esposa de Odín y madre de Thor y Loki, reina de Asgard

_ 4.-Loki Laufeyson_: príncipe de Asgard y Jotunheim, además de ser un gran hechicero y de sentir odio a su familia adoptiva, en especial a Thor por ser el hijo perfecto y siempre tener que estar a su sombra y que todos le odien y le teman, quiere hacerse con el control de Asgard y derrotar a Thor, o sea, matarlo a el y es hijo de Laufey, el rey de los gigantes de hielo(jotuns)

_ 5.-Thalía Laifayson_: princesa de Jotunheim y hechicera experta, es hija de Laifay, quien fue la reina de los gigantes de hielo después de la muerte de Laufey, pero murió también poco después, por la madre de Lyra, Thorun, quien después se arrepintió de lo que hizo, la abandonó con una familia de Asgard y creció siendo la amiga de Loki, sueña con ser la reina de Asgard, aunque de Jotunheim no estaría mal tampoco .

_ 6.-Lyra Thorunson_: hermana de Thalía, se crió al lado de Thor y Loki, mientras que Thalía lo hizo como sirvienta del castillo, por lo que le guarda profundo rencor a ella, o sea, Thalía a Lyra, quisiera ser la novia de Thor, pero sabe que su corazón pertenece a Jane Foster asi que se resigna a ser solo su amiga.

7.- Jane Foster: una humana que se enamoró de Thor cuando el fue enviado a Midgard por castigo de Odin, cuando surge una nueva amenaza, es llevada de nuevo a Asgard y esta vez pasa las pruebas y se convierte en una diosa y puede estar al lado de Thor para siempre, simpatiza con Lyra pero desconfía de Thalía por su manera de ser y porque le recuerda a Loki

que tal?, espero y les guste la historia, besos!, disfrútenla y coméntenla!

NOTA: son solo los personajes principales


	2. Chapter 2: capitulo 1: princesa jotun

**como no me quedó muy bien decidí cambiar todo de nuevo, será como con Thor un mundo oscuro, es decir, saldrá Jane, pero con mi propia trama, no quiero quitarle a Marvel su historia que tanto les costo hacer, solo no quiero llamas destructivas, constructivas, siempre.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 1: princesa Jotun**

_(POV de Thalía)_

_-¨Dicen que lo que nos distingue y nos moldea, asi como lo que nos ayuda y nos bendice, o nos deja en una situación de mala y nos maldice, es la sangre, la ascendencia, lo que te dan como regalo tus padres y tus abuelos, asi como tus seres queridos, mi nombre es Thalía Laifayson de Laufeyson, y les voy a contar el inicio de una historia, que se convirtió en tragedia¨._

_-¨Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, en dos reinos completamente distintos nacieron dos hermosas niñas, asi como dos guapos niños, cada uno con el amor de haber sido concebido y traído a ese mundo, ellos eran: Odin, Laufey, Thorun y Laifay.¨_

_-¨Los 4 crecieron en dos mundos completamente diferentes, Odin y Thorun en Asgard y los otros dos, Laufey y Laifay en Jotunheim. Thorun era parecida a Odin en cuanto a su sentido de la justicia y su madurez, asi como su responsabilidad de llevar un reino sobre los hombros, se querían como hermanos, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, ya que Thorun tenía alas en su espalda, del color del ave fénix y su cabello desde un inicio de nacer, ya era del color de la nieve¨_

_-¨Sus padres estaban felices de verlos convivir tanto, y de que se llevaran tan bien, que incluso creyeron que serían pareja una vez que crecieran y pasaran la prueba para ser dioses, pero los pequeños Odin y Thorun, de apenas 11 años, no entendían ni se preocupaban por ese asunto, asi que seguían con lo suyo, incluso hasta explorar el reino de Jotunheim aun y cuando sus padres no estuvieran de acuerdo¨._

_-¨Asi pasaron los años hasta que cumplieron la edad de 18 años, y ya estaban listos para escoger a su pareja, pasar la prueba del noviazgo y cuando fueran nombrados dioses, poder casarse, aunque solo uno de los dos sería el rey o la reina de Asgard, quedándose el otro como leal sirviente y mano derecha del que gobernara ese magnífico planeta¨._

_-¨Por su parte, en Jotunheim, los jotuns no eran conocidos por ser de los padres que cuidaban muy bien a sus hijos, más bien se trataba de criar a los varones para proteger su planeta, mientras que a las hembras para que en el futuro fueran la siguiente en traer nueva vida al mundo¨_

_-¨En dos distintas familias nacieron dos bellísimos jotuns, ambos de descendencia noble, uno de ellos se llamaba Laufey, quien sería el rey de Jotunheim apenas alcanzara la mayoría de edad, mientras que Laifay, la otra pequeña, en cuanto creciera y cuando Laufey no pudiera seguir o muriera, solo entonces sería la reina, pero mientras tanto sería su leal mano derecha¨_

_-¨Laufey se desempeño siendo un gran jotun, guerrero y además el mejor en defender con tan solo 8 años de edad, siempre le agradó Laifay, por lo que si alguien se burlaba de ella por tener el cabello rubio, el la defendía a capa y espada, lo cual siempre le agradecía y hasta entrenaba con el y le mostraba como eran sus entrenamientos, recibiendo elogios de su parte¨_

_-¨Cuando cumplieron cada uno los 14 años los enviaron de incógnito a Asgard para que observaran y asi aprendieran como eran los asgardianos y que no se les acercaran y que solo si los provocaban atacaran, esa era su mayor regla, y nadie podía romperla, sino, eran tachados de traidores y podían hasta matarlos, cosa que ambos evitaron a toda costa¨._

_-¨Laifay se separó de su amigo Laufey para poder ver de lejos a una adolescente de 15 años llamada Thorun, la cual iba volando por encima de los 20 cms del suelo, y que platicaba con un joven de cabello rubio, como ella y que al parecer comentaban de lo bien que les había ido en el entrenamiento, quiso acercarse, pero recordó la regla y se marchó¨._

_-¨Al volver, como vio un libro de magia y se lo llevó, se interesó tanto en eso, que estuvo estudiando a escondidas hasta llegar a ser muy buena en eso, culminando sus estudios a los 18 años, cuando Laufey y ella debían escoger pareja y tener descendencia, para seguir prosperando¨._

_¨Odin entrenó muy bien y paso todas las pruebas de aptitud, por lo que fue nombrado el padre de todo y además se encontró con una mujer muy hermosa llamada Frigga, de la cual se enamoró y al final se casaron, siendo su boda junto a la de Thorun, diosa de los vientos, quien a su vez se enamoró de un joven llamado Sig, que era el dios de las cosechas, fue un día de celebración en Asgard, al igual que la coronación de Odín como rey¨._

_¨Laufey igual fue el rey de Jotunheim, y se casó con una hermosa mujer llamada Alim, y en cuanto se dio la, bueno, a falta de una mejor palabra, boda, se lo notificó a Laifay, quien se alegró por el, para decirle también que encontró el amor con un jotun llamado Laufynson, el cual era muy amable y le cayó bien a toda la familia, presagiando algo muy bueno en el futuro y Laifayson, sin saberlo, fue nombrada la diosa del destino, para que asi forjara los futuros de cada quien en los 9 reinos.¨_

_¨La alegría vino para los 4, pronto Frigga, Thorun, Alim y Laifay estuvieron embarazadas, y se emocionaron por el hecho de saber que iban a ser madres, por lo que en los 9 meses se prepararon para la venida de ese nuevo ser al mundo, incluso hasta en Asgard haciendo celebraciones y en Jotunheim combates para celebrar que los herederos estaban por nacer¨._

_¨A las 4 les fue bien en el embarazo, pero a Laifay le llegó una dolorosa pena: su esposo había muerto en un combate con un asgardiano, pero gracias al consuelo de Alim y de Laufey fue que salió adelante, en el noveno mes dando a luz a estos hermosos pequeñines: Thor, Lyra y los dos pequeños jotuns, a los cuales se acostumbraba a ponerles nombre cuando cumplieran un año de vida.¨_

_¨Asi, cada quien siguió con su vida, pero solo por unos pocos días, ya que hubo un tiempo en el que Laufey quiso apoderarse de Asgard, asi que Odin se vio en la tarea de ir el mismo a Jotunheim y tratar de arreglarlo, pero ellos no querían escuchar, por lo que se vio obligado a pelear y a matarlos a todos, no dejando ningún sobreviviente, más que los bebés jotuns, los cuales estaban llorando, por lo que llamó a Thorun para que le ayudara con la hembra jotun.¨._

_¨Los llevaron al palacio y Frigga y Sig los acogieron con mucho cariño, a pesar de no ser asgardianos, Thorun se sentó en un sillón y les dijo que, ya que eran huérfanos debían encargarse de ellos, y además debían ponerles nombre. Frigga, quien sostenía al jotun macho en sus brazos y lo acunaba, estuvo de acuerdo, y les pusieron Loki, y Thalía, Loki Laufeyson y Thalía Laifayson.¨_

_¨Asi volvieron a pasar los años hasta que cumplieron los 4 unos 9 años, razón en la cual, al saber que Thalía y Loki poseían el don de la magia, fueron llevados con un maestro para que les enseñara a controlar ese don y fueran unos expertos en el futuro, mientras que Thor y Lyra entrenaron como alguna vez lo hicieron Odin y Thorun, haciéndolos sentir orgullosos de sus hijos, de los 4 conforme pasaba el tiempo¨_

_¨Lyra Y Thalía casi no veían a Loki ni a Thor, es mas, se divertían entre ellas, y asi hubiera seguido, hasta que Thalía descubrió que ella era en realidad hija de Laifay, una jotun y princesa de Jotunheim por derecho, eso la enfureció muchísimo, revelándose su piel azul, sus tatuajes y sus ojos color rubí, sintiéndose como un monstruo por ello.¨_

_¨No dijo nada hasta que cumplió los 20 años y tanto ella como Lyra fueron presentadas para sus pruebas, pasando ambas con honores, siendo Lyra la diosa del fuego y recibiendo la manzana dorada para la inmortalidad, junto con el boomerang Magnir, el cual había sido de su abuela, mientras que Thalía se destacó por ser la diosa del Destino, un curioso don para una practicante de la magia, pero como regalo recibió el cetro también de su abuela¨_

_¨Thor recibió el Mjolnir y fue el dios del trueno, mientras que Loki, aun sin saber su ascendencia Jotun, fue el dios del engaño, con su particular don de la magia. Loki, por primera vez en la vida se dio cuenta de la belleza de Thalía cuando ella entró, ya como la diosa del destino, y decretó el futuro de los 4, incluso el de ella, dejándolo entre confuso y preocupado._

_-Thor: tu orgullo puede hacerte sobrevivir, pero a la vez puede hacerte caer, vigílalo, encontraras el amor, pero deberás luchar por el, cuídalo._

_-Lyra: los secretos plagian tu familia, elimínalos y se sincera, encontraras alguien de aprecio, pero a la vez te hará sufrir y conocerás lo que significa ser un marginado_

_-Loki: sufrirás al saber algo que antes no, pero debes ser fuerte y tratar de superarlo, nunca dejes que el odio te controle._

_¨Después de esas palabras pasaron 2 años antes de volver a verse, para ese entonces ya sabía de su ascendencia jotun, aunque ignoraba la de Thalía y Thor había sido enviado a la tierra, Midgard, como castigo por su imprudencia, asi como Lyra, Loki jamás supo como es que cuando fueron a Jotunheim Lyra también fue con ellos, ciertamente es que Thalía se declaraba responsable por ello y no lo lamentaba nada, ya que estaba furiosa con ella por ocultarle lo que en verdad era¨._

_¨Al volver Thor confrontó a Loki, y Thalía lo fue por Lyra, sin que ellos entendieran se pusieron de acuerdo de manera tácita, mental, y cuando se rompió el puente entre Asgard y Midgard, y los sujetaron, cuando apareció Odin y Thorun, no se echaron para atrás y se dejaron caer al abismo, cayendo en el hogar de los chitauri, quienes les prometieron venganza a cambio de la Tierra¨._

_¨Más cuando fue la invasión cada uno se fue por su lado y Loki se olvidó de Thalía, en su afán por conquistar, y Thalía trató de que no le importara, cuando claramente si le importaba, en su lugar peleando por su mismo lado, aunque de manera que pareciera que se había reformado y que trataba de detenerlo, oh, que ingenuos podían llegar a ser los mortales, en especial Jane Foster¨._

_¨Su corazón se rompió un poco cuando lo capturaron y lo vio con un bozal y unas esposas, pero asi debía ser, aun y cuando no le gustara, tuvo que marcharse de inmediato cuando Lyra llegó para buscarla, llegando a Asgard, pero manteniendo un ojo en Jane, había detectado potencial en ella como diosa y sabía que si lo deseaba, podía llegar a ser, la diosa de los recuerdos¨._

**Meses después...**

Thalía Laifayson diría que no estaba asustada, que era la diosa del destino y que nada le podía pasar, pero conforme sus pasos se dirigían hasta donde estaba Loki encerrado, sintió como una opresión en el pecho, al sentir su destino, lleno de dolor y muerte sino lograba cambiar a tiempo.

Frigga la había visitado unos minutos antes para pedirle que hablara con su hijo, que lo ayudara a librarse de sus demonios internos, que solo ella podía. Sinceramente Frigga era como una segunda madre para ella y nunca se podía enojar con ella más de una hora, y eso si duraba mucho su enfado, ella sabía de sus sentimientos por Loki y que podía hacer algo, solo esperaba no decepcionarla.

Entró por la puerta, sin hacer ruido, no quería alertar a los guardias, ya que aun no confiaban en ella y además se suponía que Lyra, Thorun, Thor y Odin no sabían de eso, es más, tanto el padre de todo como el dios del trueno y la diosa del fuego y el viento creían que ella estaba muerta, mejor asi, eso le facilitaría más las cosas.

Burló a los dos guardias, haciendo uso de un hechizo el cual los puso a dormir, y acto seguido se introdujo en la, em, celda de Loki, la cual tenía vidrio irrompible y a prueba de cualquier tipo de magia, solamente los muebles habían sufrido la baja, estaban todos destrozados y a juzgar por las heridas en sus pies y manos, había roto algo de un filo muy peligroso.

Se acercó con cuidado, retirándole el largo cabello de la frente, notando que ahora le llegaba hasta más de los hombros, casi como el de ella, solamente que el suyo, rubio, le llegaba hasta la cintura, teniéndolo perfectamente liso, sin embargo.

-Loki, Loki, despierta-le susurró, agitándolo.

-mande?-murmuró, aun entre la inconsciencia-quien eres?

-soy Thalía, despierta quieres?-desesperándose un poco.

Al escuchar su nombre de inmediato se despertó, levantándose de tal forma que a Thalía no le dio tiempo de echarse para atrás y se golpeó en la frente con la astilla de una silla, sangrando un poco, pero se colocó una mano en su frente y al cabo de poco dejó de sangrar. Se levantó y ayudó a Loki a volver a sentarse, curándole sus heridas y además observándolo durante un buen rato, notando que el hacía lo mismo, sonrojándose cuando su mirada se detuvo en sus senos, los cuales se marcaban a través de la tela.

Durante unos minutos no se dijeron ni media palabra, pero Thalía, recordando que tenían el tiempo algo contado, por no decir los problemas en los que se metería, de inmediato procedió a hablar con el, diciéndole de Frigga, sus deseos y de que pronto algo llegaría y no sería nada bueno.

-y eso que me incumbe a mi?-algo molesto.

-mucho, de ti depende si te reformas y me ayudas-jugueteando con su cetro.

-puf, eso no pasara, me sorprende que tu si-cruzándose de brazos.

-em, pues, la verdad es que no-evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Loki ahora si que se sorprendió, ya que no le veía sentido que incluso Thorun la dejara venir a visitarlo, ya que creía que era mala influencia para su querida hija, ja!, como si por si sola no fuese una mala influencia, con un poder de la magia que ni el mismo podía igualar y que jamás igualaría.

-entonces, como entraste?, y tu hermana?-mirando a las puertas.

-con un hechizo y ella no es mi hermana-con un destello de furia en sus ojos.

-me alegra que pienses como yo-sonriendo de manera auténtica.

Thalía sintió de nuevo sonrojarse, pero lo miró a los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa, después contándole de como había participado en la batalla de Nueva York, de como solo Jane Foster fue capaz de identificarla de su nuevo traje y de cosas de las cuales no había podido hablarle antes, pero que los ayudó a entenderse mejor y a pasar tiempo de calidad juntos por primera vez en 30 años, un tiempo bastante largo, en el cual Thalía se enteró de su juicio, o bueno de la otra parte y sintió ganas de matar a su hermana.

Mientras ella hablaba también percibía otras conversaciones y momentos y fue asi que vio a su hermana Lyra y a Thor, los cuales trataban de convencer a Thorun y a Odin para que fueran a la tierra a buscar a Jane Foster, incluso Lyra percibía el peligro y quería ponerlo en práctica cuanto antes, Thorun, percibiendo un poder extraño en donde Loki estaba prisionero les dijo que fueran a investigar y que si Loki era capaz de cooperar que lo llevaran con ellos.

Thalía, volviendo a su momento, se tensó y de inmediato le dijo a Loki lo que estaba pasando, y que hace dos noches no había podido dormir nada por una visión que tuvo, acerca de una extraña raza de alienígenas y sobre el futuro de Jane cono futura diosa de los recuerdos, ahora todo encajaba, pero no por eso se sentía aliviada y feliz, al contrario, se sentía angustiada, no estaba lista para hacerle frente a su hermana, no ahora.

Tomando una decisión de manera rápida, usó sus poderes para cambiar su atuendo, cambiando su playera, capa y pantalones por una armadura de color dorada con verde, un casco con cuernos curveados hacia abajo y su cabello se lo recortó a la mitad del cuello, sorprendiendo en gran mayoría a Loki, y más, cuando le cambió sus propias ropas, con la misma armadura que ella, solo que con los cuernos hacia arriba, y su cabello igual de corto que el de ella.

-que estas haciendo?-extrañado y confuso

-Lyra y Thor vienen en camino-le explicó, limpiando el desastre

-para que?, es que no pueden cuidarse solos?-fastidiado.

-no es eso, quieren ir por Jane y creen que tu les puedes ayudar-poniéndose alerta.

-agh, siempre seré la sombra de Thor Odinson-haciendo girar su cetro.

-y yo la sombra de Lyra Thorunson-sobresaltándose un poco.

Rieron ligeramente por lo parecido de su atuendo, físico y su situación con sus hermanos, al mismo tiempo que Loki se acercaba a ella y le daba un gran abrazo y le decía al oído palabras de agradecimiento y al mismo tiempo le acariciaba la espalda suavemente, sintiéndola estremecerse y estremeciéndose el mismo al momento de sentir sus pechos contra el suyo, separándose para observarse en silencio.

-eres el mejor hechicero que jamás he visto, tu descendencia jotun no me importa, creo, en cambio que eso es lo que te hace especial, y no debes desperdiciarlo, al contrario, siempre que vallas a una batalla demuéstrales lo que Loki Laufeyson, dios del engaño es capaz de hacer, ok?-temblando.

-ahora nos damos un beso?-bromeo Loki, acercándose un poco.

-cállate-empujándolo ligeramente hacia atrás.

Las puertas se abrieron justo cuando ya se encontraban afuera de la celda, paralizando a Lyra y Thor quedándose estático, sacando el Mjolnir y poniéndose en guardia, no confiando para nada en lo que estaba viendo: Thalía estaba viva y al lado de Loki!, sencillamente se negaba a creer eso, ya que por más que le suplicó, Loki no hizo más que despreciarlo, como fue que esa chiquilla lo logró convencer y calmarlo para poder sacarlo de allí de manera silenciosa?.

Lyra, volviendo a la normalidad se acercó con cautela a ambos, viendo como se tensaban, en especial Thalía, y, haciendo uso de su gran orgullo, se adelantó y los abrazó a ambos de manera que casi los dejó sin respiración y llorando, dando gracias de que su hermana y su futuro suegro estuvieran a salvo, dedicándole unas palabras llenas de suplicas y de disculpas, asi como haciendo que Thor se acercara y que le dijera algo a Loki, bastante complicada la cosa.

-Loki-abrazándole ligeramente

-Thor-devolviéndole el gesto.

-Oh, Thalía, no sabes cuanto sufrí por ti-sollozando a sus pies.

-ash, no hagas esto Lyra-tratando de permanecer seria

-porque?-levantando la cabeza-Thor, hazte para atrás-percibiendo su hostilidad.

-porque sino llorare yo-agachando la cabeza.

Loki sonrió, satisfecho por su valentía y capacidad de mostrarse como quien realmente era ante el y solo dejando ver un lado de su cara a su hermana, viendo como se abrazaban y las dos sollozaban, Lyra agitando sus alas de manera que se elevó un poco sobre el piso y elevando a Thalía, quien soltó un grito y pidió que la bajara, sufría de vértigo y lo odiaba.

Thor les explicó a ambos hechiceros lo que les encargaron, y de que se dirigirían al puente apenas salieran de allí, pero necesitaban que se portaran bien, o de lo contrario los dos irían a la prisión, Loki de nuevo y Thalía por su primera vez, ambos resoplando al escuchar la tácita amenaza en sus palabras.

Salieron de allí en silencio y cuando llegaron al puente saludaron a Heimdall, quien solo los ignoró y Loki, inseguro, se negaba a tomar la mano de Thor, aun no limpiaba de odio su corazón, no del todo al menos, exasperando a ambos dioses.

-descuida Loki, yo te ayudo-tomando su mano con fuerza.

-que?!-exclamaron Thor y Lyra, al verlos de esa manera.

-no pongan esa cara, quieren?-se quejó Thalía.

Como Lyra acababa de ver a su hermana después de creer por mucho tiempo que estaba muerta y con la cual había jugado, aprendido y peleado para defender Asgard y para defenderse de ella misma, decidió no discutir y tomó la mano de Thor, adentrándose en el portal hacia Midgard, siendo seguidos por los hechiceros, sin darse cuenta de que Thalía por un momento cambiaba a su verdadera forma y la temperatura bajaba drásticamente.

-descuida Jane, vamos por ti-susurró Thor, a la nada.

continuará...


	3. Chapter 3: capítulo 2: Midgard y Asgard

**el segundo capítulo para mis amados lectores, espero y les guste**, **sino actualizo pronto mándenme mensaje pero por si acaso ténganme paciencia y actualizo más de 2 historias.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 2: Midgard y Asgard**

(POV general)

Ya habían pasado muchos meses desde que Jane había visto a Thor por última vez, cuando no pasó las pruebas y tuvo que volver a Midgard, o sea, la tierra, ella había sido despojada de sus memorias, pero no del todo, pues Thalía evitó que le quitaran sus recuerdos de Asgard y de su amado Asgardiano, permaneciendo en lo más profundo de su mente y con la esperanza de que lo volvería a ver algún día.

Se hizo amiga de un joven llamado Jinx, quien tenía su misma edad y que le encantaba la ciencia al igual que ella, pero que se pasaba casi todo el tiempo viajando alrededor del mundo, a su lado únicamente estaba su amiga Darcy, quien la alentaba a no perder la esperanza y que se enfocara en su trabajo para que la espera no se le hiciera tan larga y tediosa. Jane se daba cuenta de que cada vez que ella tocaba un brazalete que tenía un copo de nieve de imagen, se volvía frío y el clima parecía volverse de igual manera frío, lo que la confundía mucho.

Ese día en particular debía encontrar una especie de fenómeno que decían que aparecía cada 100 años, era muy raro y no quería perdérselo, su padre estaba en un trabajo de S.H.I.E.L.D y a ella eso no le interesaba para nada, es más pensaba que no tenía porque estar con el mientras estuviera trabajando le incomodaba, Jinx le entendía perfectamente y constantemente le preguntaba sobre Asgard y de los dioses, interesándose en la hija de la diosa del viento, Thorun, llamada Lyra, Jane encontraba todo eso muy divertido, ya que al parecer se había enamorado de ella aun sin conocerla.

Pero lejos de molestarla le divertía y le describía como era, deteniéndose en sus alas, las cuales eran las más fuertes que otras alas que había visto y que hasta parecía que tenía colores de arcoíris pero más específicamente el color rojo, naranja y amarillo, el color del fuego, había investigado y encontró solamente la información de que era capaz de manejar el fuego y todo lo que fuera inflamable, convirtiéndose en un fénix, pero solamente cuando era una verdadera emergencia, por eso era la diosa del fuego y portadora de Magnir, el boomerang de acero.

Se dirigieron de manera rápida por el camino hasta un monte desolado, en su camioneta, y se detuvieron al pie del monte, en donde comenzaron a observar que las nubes se hacían un poco espesas y que la tierra estaba cubierta de pura nieve, a pesar de estar en plena primavera, lo cual simplemente les fascino y decidieron anotarlo en una libreta y medir con unos aparatos especializados en eso, de pronto, mientras estaban midiendo, de la tierra salió un cofre manchado de tierra y hecho de oro puro.

Jane no quiso acercarse, por miedo a lo que pudiera ser, pero Jinx, confiado, y sin darse cuenta de que Jane le sujetó la mano para evitar que lo cogiera, lo tomó y lo abrió, sintiendo un sentimiento extraño, donde encontró una especie de bolsa especial, donde se podían guardar dientes, que contenían recuerdos de los demás y además había una bandolera donde se podían poner bombas y eso para poder defender al mundo, curioso, parecía hecha perfectamente para el.

-que es eso Jinx?-le preguntó Jane

-no lo se, es extraño-cogiéndolas suavemente.

-seguro que no es peligroso?-temerosa.

-no lo creo Jane-dándole la bolsa.

Ella aun tenía unas cuantas dudas, pero tomó la bolsa con mucho cuidado y se la guardó en la camioneta, dejándola junto al asiento delantero que era donde ella se sentaba y tras tomar algunas muestras más y de examinar el lugar decidió que ya era momento de irse, por lo que el cofre lo guardó en la camioneta, en la parte de atrás, y apuró a Jinx a que se apurara, ya que se distrajo mirando algo que estaba atrás y que parecía la silueta de una persona en el cielo, pero volvió a la realidad cuando Jane apretó el claxon muchas veces y se subió a la camioneta encaminándose a Nueva York nuevamente.

Al llegar ya era un poco de noche, por lo que primero llevo a Jinx a su casa que estaba cerca de la suya y luego se fue a la suya, saludando a Darcy de paso y acomodándose en la cama, ya sin ganas de platicar de mucho, pero como siempre Darcy quiso saber un poco más de su estadía en Asgard, como siempre. Jane primero se aseguró de que lo que había sacado del monte estuviera a buen recaudo en una caja abajo de su cama, en un escondite que Darcy no pudo ver antes de sentarse en la cama y responderle.

-y quien esta además de Thor?-curiosa.

-su hermano Loki, Lyra y Thalía-con desagrado.

-no te cae bien?-sorprendida.

-algo, es similar a Loki y muy vengativa-acostándose en la cama.

-pero seguro tiene una razón-le insistió Darcy

-si es asi no quiero saberlo, quiso matarme-le recordó, enojada.

Ante esto Darcy ya no tuvo nada que objetar, no había modo de probar lo contrario ya que ella no estaba allí cuando fue la batalla de Nueva York, al contrario, se encontraba al otro lado del mundo y solamente tenía de pista los libros que podía encontrar y el extraño brazalete que le dio ella y que no se podía quitar, únicamente se podía mover un poco pero si trataba de quitárselo se apretaba en su muñeca, Jane creía que se lo puso cuando quedó inconsciente tras la última prueba que le impuso Odin y Thorun.

Se durmió inmediatamente en cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada, pero Darcy no podía, debido a que se quedó inquieta cuando Jane le dijo esas cosas, era posible que ellos fueran a Midgard para llevarse a Jane de nuevo, solo esperaba poder ir con ella solo de invitada, no le interesaba ser diosa, le bastaba con ser una científica experimentada. Pensó en que en realidad Thalía no era asi por naturaleza, que debajo de aquella hechicera vengativa y odiosa, por no decir malvada, en realidad se escondía una chica que apenas despertaba a la vida, finalmente acostándose después de dos horas de insomnio.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(POV de Thalía)

Conforme íbamos avanzando a través del Bifrost Loki me sujetaba la mano más fuertemente, mirándome de vez en cuando con ojos que parecían decir: gracias, gracias por sacarlo de la prisión, por creer en el y por decirle palabras de aliento. Lyra y Thor avanzaban adelante de nosotros, ambos se veían bastante seguros de si mismos y además parecía que tenían todo bajo control, en especial Thor, se reencontraría con su amor de la vida Jane Foster, a quien le di un brazalete para poder saber en donde esta.

Lyra de vez en cuando me miraba a los ojos, por lo que ya no podía transformarme en jotun, lo que me frustraba, ya no quería esconder lo que en verdad era, ni siquiera de Loki, el hechicero que yo amaba con todas mis fuerzas, algo que estaba segura que se notaba mucho a simple vista que hasta un ciego lo podría ver pero lamentablemente el no lo veía, asi que me concentré en ir a Nueva York.

-ya llegamos!-anunció Lyra, aterrizando con fuerza en el monte

-gracias por lo obvio-le dije, empezando a caminar.

-solo quiero aligerar el ambiente-se quejó mi hermana.

-ya no peleen y caminen-dijo Thor, interrumpiéndonos.

Refunfuñe un poco, haciendo girar mi cetro con maestría y soltando la mano de Loki para cambiar nuestros atuendos por ropas normales y ocultar las alas de mi hermana para que pudiéramos buscar a Jane, eran apenas las 8 de la mañana, Thor no le gusto su simple atuendo y me pidió otro, pero me negué con una sonrisa en el rostro, esmerándome más en el de Loki, vistiéndolo con traje y de manera majestuosa, admirándose y burlándose de su hermano con malicia, se nota que es como yo.

Llegamos a la ciudad en poco tiempo, todo estaba en silencio, apenas roto por los neoyorquinos que comenzaban a despertar y a circular por la ciudad, nos camuflajeamos muy bien hasta que nos detuvimos en un edificio que se veía prometedor, allí yo percibía una señal que podía ser la de otro futuro dios, interesante, por lo que les dije a Thor, Lyra y Loki que nos dividiríamos y que ellos dos irían por Jane mientras Loki y yo entrabamos al apartamento, estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque refunfuñaron un poco y se alejaron a paso veloz, nosotros a paso lento.

Loki se fue abriendo lentamente a mi, contándome todo lo que le afligía, incluyendo el temor de que jamás nadie lo amara como Jane a su hermano, lo cual me causo una herida en el corazón, pero no lo deje notar. Entramos al apartamento y vimos que estaba sencillamente equipado, además de fotos únicamente de un hombre joven, similar a mi hermana pero con cabello pelirrojo y ojos color violeta, al parecer el era el indicado, lo cual le indique a Loki y entramos a su habitación, despertándolo en el acto.

-pero que sucede aquí?!-levantándose de la cama.

-eres Jinx Powers?, debes venir con nosotros-le dije

-que?, no se ni quienes son ustedes-alejándose unos pasos.

-somos Loki Laufeyson y Thalía Laifayson, de Asgard-revelando nuestro atuendo.

Jinx al parecer no se lo esperaba, porque se puso tan blanco como mi piel y casi se desmaya pero Loki hizo un hechizo para reanimarlo y que pudiera ver que no mentíamos, haciendo más hechizos y hasta hablando en nórdico, nuestra lengua que ambos adoptamos al crecer en una familia de Asgard, siendo jotuns y príncipes de nacimiento, por lo que al final terminó creyéndonos y emocionado, sacó el cofre que yo misma enterré en la batalla de Nueva York y nos enseño la bambolera que traía, era sorprendente.

Loki se mantuvo un poco al margen, observando todo y de vez en cuando movía su mano para que lenguas de hielo serpentearan por la habitación, de verdad, parecía que Jinx poseía un don oculto, al tocarlo se estremeció y pude ver lo que le esperaba, es decir su futuro, y tenía el poder del fénix negro, un poder que nunca antes se había hallado en un mortal, pero solo le dije que poseía un gran don y que debía aprovecharlo, que si venía a Asgard asi podría llegar a ser un dios, si pasaba las pruebas de aptitud.

Se emocionó mucho, desde que Jane había vuelto a Midgard le había pedido que nos describiera y todo lo que había visto, especialmente se interesaba en mi hermana, sospechaba la razón, más Loki no, por lo que simplemente se acercó y me tomó un mechón de cabello, oliéndolo un poco y haciendo que me estremeciera y le dijera a Jinx que esa era su única oportunidad, que podía aceptarla y que debíamos irnos.

-de acuerdo, como lo haremos?-preguntó, empacando cosas.

-ya lo veras-le contestó Loki, enigmáticamente.

-bueno, ya que-sacando algo del closet.

-que es eso?-le pregunté-es un traje que te inventaste?, si es asi debe de ser especialmente poderoso o por lo menos te ayudara en tu misión, si es que la logras hacer-le dije, riéndome.

-jajaja, que gracioso-abriendo la puerta.

Salió a la calle, pero yo tuve que tomar de la mano a Loki y jalarlo, ya que estaba tan distraído que se quedó ahí parado como una estatua, lamentablemente fue demasiado fuerte, ya que cuando le di el jalón, el se tambaleó hacia adelante, haciéndome tropezar y cayéndome hacia atrás, pero logró sujetarme la cabeza a tiempo, más sentí que su cuerpo se juntaba al mío demasiado cerca. Su pierna derecha estaba entre mis muslos y su pecho estaba junto a mis senos, haciendo que se irguieran, y mi respiración, asi como la suya, se acelerara significativamente, sonrojándonos hasta las orejas y sin poder vernos a los ojos.

Lentamente se movió un poco, pero rozó mi centro y me arquee involuntariamente, dejando escapar un jadeo involuntario, a la par que el, al sentirse estimulado, pero de inmediato recobramos el juicio y se levantó de inmediato, ayudándome a levantarme pero sosteniéndome contra si durante un buen rato, abrazándome y acariciándome la espalda, sobresaltándonos cuando Jinx apareció en la puerta y nos avisó que Lyra, Thor y Jane ya estaban allí, además de Darcy, agh, y yo que no quería verla nunca. Pero bueno, salimos y acomodamos nuestras ropas, evitando mirar a nadie en particular pero una voz me sacó de ese estupor en el que me metí sin darme cuenta.

-asi que no has cambiado nada-dijo Jane, seria.

-em, a que te refieres?-le pregunté, nerviosa.

-sabes muy bien a que Thalía: casi me matas en la batalla, hiciste que perdiera las pruebas, casi me borraste la memoria y este brazalete no me lo puedo quitar gracias a ti, eres increíble, pareces hechicera pero eres una rata inmunda-golpeándome en la cara con fuerza.

-Jane!-le reclamaron Thor, Loki, Lyra y Jinx, además de Darcy.

-descuiden, me lo merezco-sobándome el rostro.

Los demás no se lo podían creer, pero me hicieron caso y solamente cada quien se sujeto de alguien, Loki de mi, Jinx de Lyra y Darcy y Jane con Thor, los em, 4 de nosotros sacando nuestras armas, boomerang, martillo, y cetros y asi fue que convocamos el pasaje a Asgard, sujetando fuertemente a los que dependían de nosotros y concentrándonos en el objetivo, aunque me preocupó un poco el que Jane guardara rencor hacia Loki y yo, eso no era nada bueno, debía arreglar las cosas o sino si que no pasaría las pruebas y no sería una diosa, la diosa de los recuerdos, aunque Jinx sería el dios de el fuego negro, muy especial.

Ya casi volvíamos a casa, pero estaba asustada, ya que no sabía como reaccionarían al verme viva Odin y mi madre Thorun, por un momento mi mano apretó el agarre de Loki, haciéndolo voltearse y mirarme a los ojos preocupado, preguntándome que era lo que me pasaba, por lo que le dije, entre susurros, porque tenía miedo, pero me dijo que no debía tenerlo y que en caso de hacer falta, me apoyaría, lo cual hizo que llorara de felicidad y le diera un beso en la mejilla, antes de enfocarme en el camino y dar la señal.

**En Asgard...**

(POV de Jane)

Apenas llegamos a Asgard Thor soltó a Darcy, quien se tambaleó un poco pero se recuperó, y me sujetó más firmemente la mano, la cual me dolía aun por la bofetada que le di a Thalía, siendo sincera me sentí mejor después de eso, aunque no creo que eso sea correcto, en fin, Lyra, Jinx, Loki y Thalía, junto a Darcy, avanzamos lentamente hasta el palacio, Thalía temblando un poco, lo que debo decir que es algo extraño, pero creo que hizo algo grande esta vez, no se soltaba de Loki, puf, son tal para cual, delincuentes.

Llegamos al palacio y todos se nos quedaban viendo, en especial a los hechiceros, a los cuales siguieron de cerca mientras los apuntaban con sus armas, aunque eso era totalmente inútil, Lyra se me acercó del lado derecho y me dijo algo al oído que no logré comprender, ya que era algo, pues, em, difícil de creer, pero parece que nadie sabe que Thalía, su hermana esta viva, y que lo comprende, para estar a salvo tuvo que ocultarse, lo cual me pareció cobarde, pero Thor me sujetó la mano y no dije nada, solo atravesamos la sala del trono, donde ya estaban allí Thorun, Odin y Frigga, que comience el espectáculo.

-bienvenidos todos-saludó Thorun-espero que mi hija y...

Pero se cortó a la mitad de la oración, al reparar en Thalía, quien se tenso un poco y se soltó de la mano de Loki, adelantándose unos pasos, a la par que Odin terminaba sus palabras y daba algunas indicaciones, pero tampoco pudo terminar por ser interrumpido por Thorun, quien bajó del trono y se abalanzó sobre su hija, dándole un gran abrazo y soltando algunas lagrimas, a la par que ella, hasta yo me conmoví un poco.

-ay hija, perdóname, no sabía el daño que te causé, perdón, me alegra ver que estas sana y salva, procurare tomarte más atención, lo juro, no te volveré a descuidar, lo siento muchísimo-llorando.

-mamá, perdóname tu a mi, hice cosas malas, mate gente, me aproveche de los débiles e indefensos, lo siento, espero ser una buena hija y hechicera, te ayudare en lo que tu quieras-dejando de llorar

-awww!-exclamaron Lyra, Jinx y Darcy, felices.

-bueno, solo diré que ya pueden irse-dijo Odin, algo cansado.

De inmediato Thalía le hizo una seña a Loki para que se acercara y hablara con su madre, Thor me dio un beso en los labios, feliz de que al fin podamos estar juntos esta vez para siempre, el cual correspondí y después di un bostezo, alegando que no había dormido mucho y que iba a dormir un poco, me llevó a mi habitación y me dio las buenas noches, saliendo y prometiendo volver pronto, lo que me causó un sentimiento de alegría inmensa y admirando las paredes y los cuadros, pero me llamó la atención uno que era de una jotun, asi me explicaron, y una asgardiana, juntas, pero mirando hacía otro lado.

Lo raro era que ella, la jotun, tenía una mirada de furia, mientras que la asgardiana era de tristeza y arrepentimiento, al pie de la imagen estaban dos bebés, que curiosamente se parecían a las hermanas, no entiendo, si son hermanas, porque Thalía se ve como jotun?, tendré que preguntárselo en persona. Asi que, el sueño, que ya se había ido, fue una molestia, salí sin hacer nada de ruido y me escondí detrás de una columna, observando que Odin, Frigga y Thorun ya se habían ido, incluso Loki, solo estaban Darcy, Jinx, Thor, Lyra y Thalía, solo debo esperar a que ella se quede sola y la confrontare de una buena vez.

-sabré la verdad Laifayson, lo prometo-escondiéndome.

-y haré que pagues por tus errores conmigo-sobándome el brazo.

-al menos no falta mucho, tengo suerte de que me den otra oportunidad-resoplando.

-y esta vez ganaré no dejare que me hagas perder-furiosa.

En ese momento observé que Jinx se acercaba más a Lyra, con la excusa de observar a detalle sus alas, ay Jinx, tu nunca te rindes, se por sus gestos que esta enamorado de ella a pesar de ser la primera vez que la ve en persona, pero como es la contraparte femenina de Thor, mi amado, es comprensible que le llame la atención una chica ruda y coraje dignos de un vikingo nórdico, pero Darcy estaba examinando el lugar, solo esperaba que no me descubriera, odio dar explicaciones además de mentir.

Thor estaba con los brazos cruzados, al parecer pensando en algo, ya que caminaba de un lado al otro, con Mjolnir en su mano derecha, no dejaba de mirar a Thalía con unos ojos que indicaban que estaba molesto pero no quería perder el control. Me senté en el suelo y solamente cerré un poco los ojos pero permaneciendo alerta, cuando Thor se acercó finalmente a ella supe que iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas, asi por fin sabría sus secretos, los que con tanto ardor ocultaba y se hacia la ruda para no verse tan débil.

(POV de Thor)

-Thalía puedo hablar contigo?-acercándome a ella.

-em, pues, claro, Lyra, amigos, nos dejan solos?-volteándose a ellos

-pero...-intentaron replicar-Thalía...

-pero nada, largo-señalando la puerta con rudeza.

Mentiría sino dijera que me enorgullecía la manera en la que hablaba, al parecer tenía el temple de su hermana pero lo ocultaba como Loki, mi hermano menor, que se que aun no me perdona pero trata con todas sus fuerzas de hacerlo, vi que tenía unas ojeras en su rostro, asi como que sujetaba fuertemente su cetro y trataba de controlarse, creo que ya sabe a que me estoy refiriendo cuando le dije que quería hablar a solas con ella, siendo la diosa del Destino, en serio que no es ninguna sorpresa para mi.

La sujeté del brazo y le quité el cetro, diciéndole de inmediato lo que tenía guardado, estaba harto de tener que escuchar que había lastimado a Jane, y quería una explicación, de inmediato, por lo que le seguí hablando y hablando mientras salíamos de el salón y llegábamos al jardín, en donde me detuve en la fuente y le seguí hablando, a la par que lanzaba unas cuantas flechas a una diana que había por allí y golpeaba un tronco suspendido en el aire, el cual lo zafé y tuve que poner otro porque este quedó un poco dañado.

Ella me observaba n en silencio, caminando con agilidad a mi alrededor y meditando en todo lo que le dije, pero al parecer le afectó un poco, porque vi que una lagrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos, pero se contenía para no hacerlo, para darse tiempo de responder a las preguntas tan fuertes que le impuse, materializó una daga y la lanzó con precisión a la diana, a la vez que sonreía un poco y se quitaba el casco para dejarlo en el suelo y se amarraba su corto cabello en una corta cola de caballo.

-no tengo todo el día Thalía-le dije, molesto.

-ya se, ya se, espera un momento-volviendo a ensartar.

-no tengo tiempo sabes?-acercándome a ella.

-ay!, como quieras!-dándose la vuelta, furiosa.

Se acercó a mi y por instinto retrocedí un poco, ya que en su mirada se notaba que estaba bajo mucha presión y mis comentarios, asi como mis acciones no estaban ayudando en nada, por lo que cambié de táctica y le di un abrazo, a la par que le tomaba la mano y pude darme cuenta que estaba lastimada, probablemente por la fuerza con la que lanzó la flecha, además de un cuchillo de plata que no lo conjuró bien y estaba infectado, soltó su mano y murmuró un hechizo, sanando su mano y mirándome esta vez con lagrimas en sus ojos, a la par que se hincaba en el suelo y empezaba a responder, sollozando.

-no f...fue m...mi culpa, y...yo s...solo qu...quería ay...ayudarla, quería pr...protegerla, n...no tenía n...ni idea de qu...que se en...enojaría con...conmigo, me lo mer...merezco-tapándose el rostro.

-no, shhh-abrazándola y levantándola-te entiendo, me disculpo por suponer cosas que no, hablare con ella, te lo prometo, veras que todo va a estar bien, sus pruebas son en 6 días-la consolé.

-g...gracias Th...Thor, pro...prometo hablar yo con ella y ayudarla, será la diosa de los re...recuerdos, no te preocupes, gra...gracias por en...entender-sonriendo un poco.

Ya hablamos más pero de otras cosas, yo le conté bien como fue que me enamoré de Jane y ella me confesó, para mi sorpresa que amaba a Loki pero que el aun no lo sabía y no sabía como confesársele, ya que ella no creía que el le correspondiera sus sentimientos, y yo le dije que mejor se lo dijera cuanto antes, para que asi pudiera asimilarlo y responder de manera positiva o negativa, y que sino se lo decía otra lo haría y ella quedaría con el corazón destrozado, lo cual era cierto y me dijo que para ser algo rudo tenía mis momentos, y yo me reí y le respondí lo mismo, pero que era normalmente sutil y calmada.

Sonrió y tomó su cetro, haciendo un movimiento corto para teletransportarnos hasta las habitaciones de Jane y Loki, donde a lado de estas estaba mi cuarto y el suyo, me despedí con un abrazo y una sonrisa señalando la habitación de Loki, como diciendo: entra y duerme con el, lo que me valió un golpe quedo en el brazo, mientras entraba a su cuarto y cerraba con llave, entrando yo al mío y pensando en lo que iba a seguir en los días siguientes y en lo que aun faltaba por revelarse.

-buenas noches Jane-susurré a la puerta.

continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4: capítulo 3: pruebas

**cuarto capítulo, serán pronto las pruebas para llegar a ser dioses, veremos una como confrontación de parte de Jane y Thalía y ella se enterara de un secreto que no sabía, asi como revelara algo que nadie sabía, mientras estaba oculta y todos creían que estaba muerta: su nombre, y algo más...**

**Capítulo 3: Pruebas y confesiones.**

(POV general)

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde aquella vez en la que Thor y Thalía se confesaron sus secretos respecto a sus acciones y al amor de Thalía respecto a dicho hechicero, que, también sea de paso, empezaba a sentir cosas por ella, pero como no estaba seguro de si sentía lo mismo ella que el, se lo guardaba en su interior, y en su lugar se la pasaba estudiando nuevos hechizos y de vez en cuando traduciendo algunos antiguos para poder ampliar más su conocimiento, el cual ya iba muy avanzado gracias a su amiga Thalía.

Jinx, por sentirse listo y estudiar como nunca en esos días, decidió presentar las pruebas antes, pero antes de eso estuvo casi la mayoría del tiempo estudiando al lado de Lyra, quien estaba más que encantada de ayudarlo, ya que asi descubrió que tenía el poder del fuego negro y unas alas de cuervo, las cuales combinaban con sus ojos y se veían como una pareja, a pesar de que ellos lo negaban y decían que solamente eran amigos, pero hasta Odin, que solamente tenía un ojo se daba cuenta del amor que sentían el uno hacia el otro, por lo que ya desde antes, en cuanto terminaron las pruebas paso con gran éxito, por lo que fue Thorun la encargada de nombrarlo el dios del fuego negro.

Thalía, a pesar de aun guardarle rencor a su hermana se alegró por ella y por su futuro cuñado, Jinx, quien estaba feliz y juró que siempre protegería Asgard y que haría honor a su nombre, asi como a su nuevo cargo, Thor y Jane se les veía hablando, ya que terminó la ceremonia de celebración, en un rincón algo apartado, ya que tenían algunos asuntos pendientes que debían atender y además estaba el hecho de que Jane aun no confiaba plenamente en Thalía, seguía creyendo en ella como un ser despreciable y que no merecía su perdón, a pesar de que había tratado de salvarle la vida anteriormente.

Ya terminada la celebración cada quien se fue a hacer sus asuntos, todos menos Thalía, quien se fue a la biblioteca a sacar un libro sobre jotuns y la historia de su destrucción y casi extinción a manos de Thorun y Odin, tenía muchas dudas aun sobre su procedencia y sobre lo que era capaz de hacer, pero no podía preguntarle a nadie por temor a que la consideraran loca o incluso que la renegaran de manera negativa. Se sentó en su habitación, en la cama y cerró con llave su puerta, había encontrado algo que tal vez le podría servir y no quería ser interrumpida por nadie, ni siquiera por Odin, Thorun, Frigga o Loki, sonaba como una especie de profecía, escrita por una antigua hechicera que dio su vida por proteger el secreto.

_¨En los años venideros, una jotun, nacida de una de ellos y un asgardiano convertido en jotun, llamada Lika, hija ilegitima y heredera del reino de Jotunheim ella es, abandonada por su familia, en un lugar gélido, rescatada por la que destruyó la aldea como trofeo de guerra, criada en Asgard como una de ellos será, crecerá con gracia y el don de la magia tendrá, amará a uno de su misma condición y por el sacrificara su bienestar y alegría, se enterara de la verdad y no será la misma de nuevo, odiara a su hermana e intentara matarla, creerá que solo la quisieron porque era un monstruo, luchara al lado del hechicero y contra su propia familia y el mundo, hará creer que murió para volver con más esplendor, la prueba de los cuchillos largos ella habrá de pasar, y una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre ella, deberá luchar y unirse con los que antes odio, para poder vencer esa maldad, un poder desconocido ella podrá liberar en el momento crucial para esa batalla, solo ella es la que puede decidir si viven, o mueren ¨._

-no es posible-susurró Thalía, incrédula.

-no puedo ser yo-sujetando el libro.

-pero, entonces a quien se refiere?-temblorosa.

Se levantó de la cama y dejó el libro en ella, respiraba de manera errática, no era posible que esa profecía se refiriera a ella, o si?, porque las señales estaban claras, más que claras, transparentes, y además no había otra jotun que hubiera sido abandonada en el reino helado, y criada por la enemiga de su madre, como una más de su familia, pero allí estaba, la respuesta a su pregunta, de hecho, hasta tenía las marcas que aprobaban que se trataba de ella, unos cortes en sus brazos, 11 en total, que los hizo en la prueba de los cuchillos largos, la cual le costó mucha sangre pero a la vez una satisfacción bien merecida.

Se levantó las mangas de su playera, notándose las cicatrices de esa horrorosa noche, se veían como si se las acabara de hacer y sangraban, por lo que corrió por vendajes, agua y lo necesario, no podía curarlas con magia porque sino automáticamente perdería y no quería dejarle la victoria a la reina de los cambiaformas, eso no, se aseguró de limpiarse bien las heridas, después de dejar que sangraran y al final se las vendó, cuidando que estuviera bien amarrada la tela y que no manchara sus ropas, eran nuevas.

Se miró al espejo y vio que aun tenía que arreglarse, su cabello rubio se veía bastante desaliñado y se notaba que estaba un poco más delgada, pero por estar encerrada bajo tierra por varios días, asi que se fue a su armario y tomó unas cuantas cosas, ropa en su mayoría, pero además algunas pociones para checar que no tuviera efectos secundarios aquella abstinencia de alimentos y de la luz del sol, se puso su armadura, pero dejó el casco en la cama, junto al libro, y terminó su diagnostico, por lo que se sintió aliviada y se arregló el cabello, el cual ya se veía mejor que antes y al final termina de alistarse y de pronunciar un hechizo que deje a Darcy en Midgard de nuevo, es cruel, pero bastante necesario.

Sale de su habitación y llega al comedor, donde ve que todos ya están sentados y a punto de comer, lo que hace que se quede quieta, algo avergonzada, y en espera de que alguien diga algo, Thorun, quien nota la incomodidad de su hija le dice que no tenga miedo y se acerque, señalándole una silla a su lado y de Loki, trayendo la comida y empezando a comer cuando se sentó, reanudándose las conversaciones que estaban teniendo lugar antes de que ella entrara, más iniciando una entre Loki y Thor, sobre lo que había visto y aprendido mientras estuvo fuera, dejándolos bastante fascinados y con ganas de saber más cosas de eso.

-Thalía porque tardabas tanto hermanita?-le preguntó Lyra.

-ah, em, leía un libro de magia-le mintió, nerviosa

-siempre serás un ratón de biblioteca, no?-sonriente.

-asi es, que bueno que lo entiendas-tomando un poco de vino.

-y, Thalía, hay manera de quitarme esto?-le pregunta Jane, señalando el brazalete.

De inmediato todos fijan su mirada en ella, y es que antes de que entrara por la puerta estaban discutiendo acerca de eso y de como podrían quitarlo o lo que hacia, porque la verdad ni siquiera Thorun tenía idea alguna sobre para que era esa cosa y cual era su funcionamiento especifico, debió de ser una invención de su hija, la cual era una excelente hechicera, y que, al sentirse observada por todos, incluso de Loki, quien tampoco había pensado en eso, suspiró pesadamente y dijo que era un brazalete ideado para saber la ubicación de la persona y un hechizo de protección, asi como uno para evitar que quien no fuera la persona que lo colocó, no lo pudiera quitar jamás. Todos quedaron bastante impresionados, era buena idea.

Más Jane no pensaba asi, ya que se sentía como una especie de mascota que deberían de vigilar para que no se pierda, por lo que le pidió, casi exigiendo, que se lo quitara, Thalía se levantó de su lugar y murmuró un extraño hechizo, de repente la habitación pareció descender de temperatura y sus ojos se vieron momentáneamente de color carmesí, lo cual confundió a Jane y a Thor, quienes eran los únicos que la veían a la cara, pero sintieron alivio cuando el brazalete fue retirado y le dieron las gracias, pidiendo permiso para retirarse, ya que dentro de unas horas iban a ser las pruebas de Jane y quería Thor que ella estuviera lista, retirándose con ellos Lyra y Jinx, dándoles un abrazo a los dioses allí presentes.

Odin y Frigga tenían un asunto pendiente, asi que se retiraron también, más Thorun se quedó con su hija y su, esperaba, yerno, y les propuso que fueran a su habitación, ya que quería mostrarles algo, lo que los dejó bastante intrigados y emocionados, asi que se levantaron de la mesa y la siguieron, observando que agitaba sus alas levemente y se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo, algo que les causaba ligero vértigo al pensar en como se vería si estuvieran volando a gran distancia del suelo, no lo soportarían.

Llegan allí y de inmediato, cuando entran ella cierra la puerta, con un candado mágico, lo cual hace que se sientan algo nerviosos, pero además dentro de la habitación esta solamente Lyra, lo que los hace extrañar más la sensación de calma, y ella les dice que Jinx esta con Jane y Thor, que ella es requerida allí, sentándose al lado de su hermana y sosteniéndole la mano, en clara señal de apoyo, pero se siente confundida cuando siente algo extraño en su brazo y le intenta quitar la manga pero Thalía se resiste y se aparta de su lado, Loki haciendo lo mismo para que su hermana no se le acerque más de lo debido.

-solo quiero saber-le dijo Lyra

-no!, no te me acerques!-le dijo, enfadándose más.

-aléjate de ella Lyra-le dijo Loki, abrazándola.

-chicos, por favor, no peleen-les rogó Thorun, con miedo.

Más ninguno de los tres escuchó palabra alguna de lo que Thorun les decía, ya que apenas ella se adelantó tantito para hacer retroceder a su hija mayor ella se adelantó y le arrancó las mangas, revelando los vendajes sangrados, haciendo que se paralizaran de inmediato y Loki se acercara a ella en un acto de ayudarla, pero Thalía ya no podía más con la presión y le pidió que se hiciera para atrás, revelando su verdadero ser: una jotun, su piel azul, sus marcas, sus ojos carmesí, su cabello azabache, Loki se quedó congelado, pero lejos de sentirse asustado o asqueado se sintió feliz de que la mujer que amaba, además de ser una hechicera fuera como el, un gigante de hielo, por lo que la abrazó y se alegró por ella.

-de modo que eso me ocultabas, no debiste Thalía, porque asi como eres, eres muy bella, eso no le quita nada a quien realmente eres, al contrario, la diosa del destino debe aceptar el suyo propio, asi como yo ya acepte el mío a tu lado-besándola ligeramente en la boca.

-E...en serio te gusto asi?, no sabes la alegría que me da el escuchar esto, los vendajes son de la prueba de los cuchillos largos, pero no lo dije por miedo, yo también te amo-volviéndolo a besar.

-como me alegra que al fin estén juntos, se nota que se amaban desde hace tiempo, ahora podre estar tranquila de que mis dos hijas encontraron a su otra mitad-dijo Thorun, abrazándolos a los 3.

De igual forma Lyra dijo su disculpa y un discurso para su hermana, después de todo acababa de volver y no quería perderla y se mostró comprensiva, asi como su madre y cuñado, cuando les contó acerca de esa noche de la prueba y lo que pasó ella cuando todos creían que estaba muerta, al final se aburrieron y salieron de manera rápida de allí, ya que sin que se dieran cuenta ya habían pasado 2 de las 5 pruebas de Jane como diosa y no se querían perder las demás, de forma que abrieron la puerta y ya ni les mostró nada Thorun, pero no importaba, ya su hija se había declarado y todo estaba resuelto, o eso creía ella.

Loki y ella estuvieron algo atrasados de los demás, platicando de lo que habían hecho siendo los villanos, y además pasándose unos cuantos hechizos que ellos mismos habían inventado, llegaron al salón cuando ya estaba dándose la última prueba, si que se habían tardado mucho pero ni se dieron cuenta, ambos se veían como jotuns, ya que no querían que nada quedara oculto, pero Thalía iba con una capa, aun no estaba del todo lista para que la vieran asi en medio del salón, pero se adelantó cuando vio la prueba que Jane tenía que superar, la más difícil de todas: rescatar una gema del halcón de oro, algo muy difícil de realizar.

Odin y Frigga supervisaban todo, en especial Thor, quien no podía más que preocuparse, ya que solo tenía esa oportunidad y no debía desperdiciarla, pero se calmó en gran medida cuando vio entrar a Thalía y a su hermano Loki, más se le hizo raro que ella llevara una capa que ocultara su rostro, Loki se veía como un gigante de hielo, cosa que no asustó a nadie, pero si los incomodo un poco, más a el le divirtió, ya que al parecer gracias a su futura cuñada Loki ya no iba a ser tan inseguro respecto a su verdadera naturaleza.

-nos perdimos de algo hermano?-le pregunto, sentándose a su lado.

-no, hasta ahora va bien-sin dejar de verla.

-descuida Thor, lo hará bien-lo tranquilizó Thalía.

-asi es Thor, no debes temer por ella-le dijeron Lyra y Jinx.

Les agradeció sus comentarios, pero aun asi seguía igual de tenso, porque en ese momento Jane casi fue alcanzada por las garras del halcón, pero logró protegerse a tiempo, lanzándole un contraataque con su lanza y dándole en el ala, lo que causó que el ave se cayera y diera un gemido de impotencia, al no poder volar, por lo que Jane fácilmente logra tomar el huevo de oro y lo alza sobre su cabeza, y Odin da por terminadas las pruebas, anunciando, en frente de todos, que Jane Foster, la antes humana mortal, a partir de ese día, cuando sea la ceremonia en la noche, será una diosa y podrá vivir junto a Thor, para toda la eternidad, lo que hace que todos griten de alegría y vitoreen, más Thor quien se bajó de las gradas y corrió a abrazarla y a darle un beso en la boca, siendo felicitados por sus padres y su hermano menor.

Pero lo siguiente que paso fue tan rápido que al principio creyó que era un sueño: una encapuchada, diferente a Thalía, se acercó del lado contrario y le quitó su capa, revelando su piel azulada y ojos carmesí, asustando a la gente de allí y más cuando vieron que la otra encapuchada solamente se veían unos ojos negros como carbón y unas manos que parecía que tenían garras, advirtiéndole que no porque era una jotun se salvaba de su perdición, que iba a morir y ellos con ella, desvaneciéndose de la nada.

Y asi, sin más, se hizo el caos total, Jane seguía abrazada a Thor, pero ella miraba a Thalía con nada más que ira, ira porque jamás le dijo nada de eso y porque por su culpa vayan a morir todos, por lo que simplemente se aleja de ella un momento, mientras Jinx se les acerca a los dos y les dice que es mejor ir a un lugar seguro, por lo que corren a su cuarto de Jane, mientras los asgardianos corren en pánico y Odin trataba de calmarlos a todos, sin éxito alguno, por lo que Frigga se encarga, junto a su amiga Thorun, de ayudar a todos a que se calmen y a que vayan al salón de invitados a que de tranquilicen, mientras Lyra trata de alcanzar a la encapuchada, pero ella le lanza un hechizo desconocido que la tumba al suelo sin fuerzas, por lo que se desmaya, Loki no suelta la mano de su novia, sino que la anima a que se sujete más.

-Loki debemos hacer algo-dice, preocupada.

-pero que podemos hacer?-mirando hacia todos lados.

-ayuda a mi hermana, yo detendré esto-dice, segura.

-de acuerdo, confió en ti-besándole los labios azules.

-gracias Loki, ve con cuidado-devolviéndole el beso

De modo que se soltaron de las manos y Loki corrió a sujetar a Lyra, la cual estaba pálida y respiraba de forma acelerada, llevándola de inmediato a la habitación de Jane y saliendo antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera preguntarle algo de lo que estaba pasando allá afuera, solamente quedándose con las dudas y un Jinx alarmado por lo que le estaba pasando a Lyra, quien no se veía para nada bien, afuera los ánimos ya se habían calmado un poco, pero se libraba una batalla entre la encapuchada y Thalía, quien había conseguido traerla antes de que se fuera del todo de allí, Thalía usaba unas como cuchillas de hielo en las manos, o más bien, con una sola, mientras que con la otra le lanzaba hechizos para matarla, sin éxito.

Se veía que ella también era una experta en la magia, pero no tanto como Thalía, quien trataba de lanzarle hechizos para que por lo menos ya no tuviera acceso a su magia y no causara más problemas a los asgardianos, no iba a permitir que la ceremonia de Jane se cancelara solo porque una loca que se creía la reina de los 9 reinos llegó a tratar de matar a la gente y a causar más líos. A tiempo se hizo a un lado para esquivar un hechizo destructor que iba dirigido a ella y con su magia se lo mando de vuelta, dándole en el rostro, por lo que sujetó el lado derecho de la cara y se cayo al suelo, gimiendo de dolor y haciendo que se le cayera la capucha, revelando a una especie de dragón mezclada con otra especie de animal.

Thalía se quedó congelada cuando vio esa imagen, a su lado llegaron Loki, Thor, Jinx y Jane, Lyra aun estaba en mal estado, pero ya no tanto como antes, al igual que ella no podían creer lo que veían frente a ellos, habían oído hablar de los draconerus antes, pero no creyeron que fueran a ser reales, saber que si era cierto era una noticia que era bastante preocupable, aun asi, no se le acercaron, más Thalía, quien debía hacer algo importante, se zafó del agarre de Loki para acercarse un poco a ella e inmovilizarle las manos y los pies al suelo, sin dejar de perder su aspecto jotun, y le arrebató su magia, colocándola en un orbe que nunca se iba a romper sin importar cuanto se cayera y fue entonces cuando la liberó.

-pagaras por esto Lika-poniéndose en pie.

-ya quiero verlo, te estaré esperando-sin inmutarse

-lo harás, más pronto de lo que crees-desvaneciéndose.

Apenas se fue, Thalía se quedo algo preocupada porque le dijo Lika, y ese no era su nombre, no podía serlo, pero asi era, por lo que sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo se levantó y fue corriendo directamente a la biblioteca, debía saber algo, sin darse cuenta de que los demás la seguían y la detuvieron.

-Thalía que rayos te pasa?-le preguntó Loki

-Lika si es mi nombre, lo se-mirándolo a los ojos.

-y como lo supo ella?-le preguntó Jinx

-no lo se, pero si se que de alguna manera estamos en guerra-seria.

-ay no, no de nuevo-susurró Thorun-no esta pasando esto

-a que te refieres madre?-le pregunta Lyra, ya recuperada.

De modo que Thorun, quien se veía ligeramente envejecida, al sentir las miradas de todos se sentó en una silla de la inmensa biblioteca y comenzó a relatarles que antes de que sus hijas nacieran ella había tenido una pelea con una draconerus de nombre Dark Oscuris, la cual había tratado de apoderarse del boomerang que ahora le pertenecía a Lyra, además del cetro de la magia, cuya dueña era Thalía, y que había matado a sus hermanas y madre, antes de que ella le diera sus poderes para poder derrotarla a tiempo y que no le sucediera nada malo a ella, la logró derrotar, pero su familia pagó el precio, un año después los gigantes de hielo trataron de conquistar Asgard y ella junto a Odin se vieron obligados a luchar contra ellos, creando una gran matanza ese día.

Les reveló que en realidad Thalía era Lika, la hija ilegitima de Laifay, una gigante de hielo que la abandonó en el hielo a morir y que casi la mata a ella, por lo que la tuvo que eliminar, siempre tuvo miedo de que su hija supiera la verdad, de que no era Thalía Thorunson, ni siquiera Thalía Laifayson, sino Lika Laifayson, la princesa jotun y heredera al trono, lo que dejo a todos impresionados y bastante tristes por lo que Thorun tuvo que hacer con tal de mantener a salvo al reino que juró defender a cualquier costo.

-lo siento madre, jamás lo supe-dijo Lyra, triste.

-jamás lo dije, Thor, Loki, ustedes son como unos hijos para mi, ahora ambos tienen una pareja a la cual amar, cuídenla, no saben el tesoro que tienen-su voz se quebró un poco-hasta que lo pierden.

-por eso jamás hablas de mi padre, Sig?-preguntó Lyra.

-asi es hija, Dark me quitó a mi esposo-triste.

-descuida Thorun, la derrotaremos-le dijo Thalía, segura.

-cierto, no va a lastimar a nadie-dijo seguro Loki

-concordamos con eso-dijeron Thor y Jane.

Thorun sonrió ante el apoyo que le estaban dando sus hijas y los demás, en especial Jane, quien iba a ser una diosa y la compañera de Thor, de inmediato recordó que los demás estaban esperando en la sala, por lo que extendió sus alas de color gris, asi como su cabello y les dijo que volvieran al salón, la ceremonia sería en unas cuantas horas, por lo que Jane tendría que prepararse, ofreciéndose Thalía para la tarea tan pesada que le estaban requiriendo, al principio Jane se sentía nerviosa, pero al recibir un abrazo de Thorun y un beso de su prometido se le quitaron las dudas y aceptó la mano azulada que le ofrecía.

Continuará...


End file.
